I'll Keep You Warm
by beltloop
Summary: Hikaru finds himself not completely opposed to the idea of being intimate with his twin when a bored client asks if they've ever kissed. HikaruxKaoru oneshot.


_**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**_

The moon was waning and the stars were vivid and there wasn't one tree blocking their view of the dazzling night sky. The air was the perfect combination of warm and breezy, perfect for cuddling or just laying out. The atmosphere was pleasantly romantic. It would have been peacefully quiet, too, if it hadn't been for the squealing and giggling of teenage girls.

Yes, the pleasurable night out was another one of Tamaki's wonderful ideas. It was quite successful, too. The various members of the Host Club were dispersed along the field. Hikaru and Kaoru were currently sitting in the grass, busy entertaining four beautiful ladies. Hikaru wasn't sure what it was about the situation, but he seemed to be way more aware of his brother's playful affections than usual. It could be the night, or the temperature, or just the way Kaoru looked under the moon… Hikaru shook the thought away.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru looked up at him with big eyes. It was dark, but the moon gave off just enough light for there to be a slight glow on Kaoru's face, enough for Hikaru to see him. "I'm cold."

The girls' eyes widened as they anticipated the events to come. Hikaru smiled fondly at his brother and held out his arms, "Come over here, Kaoru." Honestly, Hikaru was rather chilled too and was grateful to his brother for the excuse to share body heat.

Kaoru crawled over to Hikaru and sat in his lap, leaning back against Hikaru's chest. Hikaru wrapped his arms around his brother and murmured in his ear, just loud enough for the girls to hear, "I'll keep you warm," Hikaru felt as Kaoru shivered, "We don't want you getting sick again, do we?" The girls leaned in closer, their eyes as big as saucers.

Kaoru shifted in Hikaru's lap to be able to see his brother, "But Hikaru! I thought you said you liked playing doctor on me!" He pouted, and the girls looked like they were about to explode.

"Of course I do," Hikaru ran his nose up Kaoru's neck, taking note of the goose bumps. Strange, Hikaru thought. Was Kaoru as affected by the night as he was? "I just don't like seeing you in bad health, Kaoru. It worries me." Hikaru nuzzled Kaoru's jaw, breathing in his brother's familiar scent and tightening his hold around him.

Three of the girls were now in various stages of fan-girl. Two seemed to be melting at the sight of such strong brotherly love, one was looking on intently with her face blushing furiously, but the last one was sitting there, looking quite bored. This made Hikaru curious. Why wasn't she as enthused as the others?

The last girl must have seen the bafflement on Hikaru's face because she asked bluntly, "Have you two ever kissed?" The other three girls paused in their antics and they turned to stare at her. Kaoru stiffened in Hikaru's arms and Hikaru felt heat rise to his cheeks.

"Uh-" Kaoru started awkwardly, but the girl interrupted, shrugging like it was no big deal, "I'm just sayin'. _That_ would be something that I could get into."

No, Hikaru and Kaoru had never kissed each other. They've never kissed anyone, really. This whole incest thing was an act. And sure, it's never felt weird when they played around like this, but they have never given thought to actually getting intimate with each other.

Kaoru was sitting uncomfortably in Hikaru's lap, looking just as bothered as Hikaru felt. The moonlight glinted off of his hair and made his amber eyes sparkle, and Hikaru found himself not completely opposed to the idea of kissing his brother.

Hikaru bit his lip. No, he shouldn't think that way about his twin. It was wrong and Kaoru would think it was disgusting. Wouldn't he? Of course! Why was he even thinking about this? Was it the night? Did Tamaki slip something into his drink? Was it the solid, warm, shivering body that was currently wrapped in his arms and pressed against his chest? Hikaru gulped.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru looked confused. Hikaru wasn't sure what his brother was thinking right now, which was frustrating because Hikaru always had some idea of his brother's thoughts. But now, he was completely in the dark. Should Hikaru let go of him? Is Kaoru uncomfortable? Would he be disgusted if he knew what Hikaru had been thinking? Was Kaoru's face getting closer? Was he wrong for wanting this? Would his brother blame him? Were Kaoru's lips a millimeter away from his own, pausing as if to ask for permission?

Oh. _Oh. _Hikaru blinked out of his thoughts as he acknowledged what his brother was about to initiate. Should he do this? Was this wrong? He had never kissed anyone before, so he hoped for the best as he closed the distance, squeezing his eyes shut.

As soon as their lips touched, Hikaru seemed to go deaf, but all of his other senses were hyperaware. Nothing else existed except for the boy in his arms. Kaoru's lips were soft, and Hikaru attempted to move his lips with his brother's. The kiss was awkward at first, but as they got the hang of it, Kaoru was twisting around in his brother's lap to face him better and Hikaru had his fingers dug into Kaoru's soft, red hair, clutching him closer. Hikaru was unbelievably aware of how every part of his body that Kaoru was touching was buzzing with excitement; the overwhelming adrenalin was coursing through him like fire. The kiss was becoming more passionate and Hikaru felt Kaoru brush his tongue along his bottom lip, making his heart skip a beat.

Hikaru took one hand out of Kaoru's hair and suddenly pulled Kaoru close, pressing their chests together, the force accidentally pushing Hikaru onto his back. Their lips never disconnected as Kaoru leaned over him straddling his hips and Hikaru forced his tongue into Kaoru's mouth. Suddenly, the one and only thing that Hikaru could hear was the low, husky groan that came from his brother when their tongues brushed. Hikaru couldn't help but thrust his hips upwards, gasping as his brother grinded down against him. Oh god, if this was wrong, why was it so good? Hikaru softly bit Kaoru's bottom lip, tugging it down and moaning as his brother thrust against him. He trailed his kisses from his brother's lips to his jaw, up to his brother's ear. Hikaru gasped into Kaoru's ear as he felt his shirt rip open and felt hands trailing up and down his torso. He nibbled on his brother's earlobe and emitted another moan, letting his lips trail down to Kaoru's neck, where he slid his tongue along his brother's heartbeat and bit rather hard. He half expected Kaoru to wince in pain, but he just tilted his head to the side, giving Hikaru more space along his neck. He was licking, biting, and sucking his brother's neck, running his hands along Kaoru's back as Kaoru's hands found Hikaru's belt.

Someone cleared their throat and the two twins froze, it seemed they have forgotten that they weren't alone. Hikaru opened his eyes to find that they had an audience. A rather large audience, too. Kyoya was looking on with a rather analytical expression; he seemed to be the one who cleared his throat. Tamaki was red as a tomato, covering his mouth with this hand and his eyes were popping out of the sockets. Mori's eyes were wide and Hunny's jaw was hitting the floor. And Haruhi? She was just as red as Tamaki, but less surprised looking. And behind their fellow Host Club members, stood every single one of their guests. They were screaming and squealing and hugging each other and you would have thought that they won the lottery from how they were reacting.

"Uh," Kaoru sat up, quickly removing himself from Hikaru's lap, "Sorry." He rubbed at his neck, feeling the bites with an awed expression on his face.

Hikaru's shirt was ripped across the front and he was as disoriented as his brother, "No, don't be sorry…" Hikaru wanted nothing more than to pounce on top of his brother, to explore these new feelings, but held he himself back. They'd be going home tonight, anyway. They've always slept in the same bed ever since they were kids… The reason why was definitely going to change after tonight, that was for sure.

Hikaru suddenly remembered why all of this happened in the first place and he met eyes with the girl who challenged them. Her jaw was hanging open and her face was bright pink, so he asked, "How was that for a kiss?"

The girl simply nodded, not seeming to be competent enough to do much of anything else.

"Mommy!" Tamaki screeched, finally finding his voice. He turned to Kyoya, "The-They-They were kissing! Our sons aren't supposed to kiss! That's wrong!"

"To the contrary, 'Daddy'. If they keep that up, our sales will go up by almost four hundred percent…" Kyoya was scribbling down in his black book, concentrating hard before looking up and pushing his glasses up his nose, "I'm merely just surprised that Hikaru was uke."

Kaoru looked smug and Hikaru blinked, taking a moment for what Kyoya said to sink in before blushing furiously, "HEY!"


End file.
